Au détour d'un couloir
by Mystigry
Summary: Mini OS. Slash (relation H/H et F/F). Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il se passe beaucoup de choses, notamment pour deux trios ennemis. Mais si l'on regarde plus attentivement, on s'aperçoit que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...
_Hey ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention écrit en très peu de temps sur une idée subite... Pour faire patienter le temps que ma fic, un peu plus grande, soit finie et que je commence à la publier._

 _C'est donc mon tout premier écrit publié sur Harry Potter ! Une sorte d'essai en quelque sorte... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a un quelconque problème pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! :)_

 _ **Discleamer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling_

 _ **Avertissement** : Slash (relation F/F et H/H) avec mention de sexe mais assez léger (Rating T pour ça)._

 _(HP/DM - PP/HG - RW/BZ)_

 _Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Au détour d'un couloir**

.

-Malfoy la fouine !

-Potter le balafré !

Les deux jeunes hommes bien connus dans tout Poudlard pour être les pires ennemis se regardaient en chien de faïence, une fois encore, dans un couloir sous le regard blasé des autres élèves, trop habitués à ces disputes incessantes.

Ron Weasley, aux côtés du Survivant, portait ses poings serrés devant son visage, prêt à en découdre avec son vis-à-vis, Baise Zabini qui se tenait dans une posture identique.

A leurs côtés, Hermione Granger affichait un sourire dépité en envoyant une œillade hautaine à Pansy Parkinson qui baillait lascivement en face d'elle.

Après quelques minutes d'insultes et de coups échangés, les deux groupes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et disparurent à l'angle de couloirs opposés.

-Je vais vous laisser, j'ai promit à Dean de le rejoindre dans le parc.

Sur ces mots, Ron s'éloigna de ses amis en leur envoyant un dernier signe de main, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc. Même avec la lèvre fendue et sa veste d'uniforme déchirée, il avait fière allure et affichait un air heureux.

Harry et Hermione restèrent seuls, à se balader au gré de leur envie dans les couloirs tantôt vides, tantôt bondés du château. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se défiler, sous prétexte d'un devoir important de métamorphose à rendre dans trois semaines qu'elle devait absolument avancer à la bibliothèque.

-A plus tard, Harry.

Elle s'éloigna du prince des Gryffondors après un dernier sourire. Harry n'était pas dupe, et aucuns de ses amis non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ils se devaient de maintenir cette comédie, pour le bien mentale de leurs camarades. Non pas que cela leurs importe, mais s'ils pouvaient éviter les vagues de groupies éplorées et effondrées ou au contraire ravies et surexcitées…

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses pensées. Des pensées tournées vers une personne toute particulière et très spéciale pour lui. Il se prit à fantasmer sur les longues jambes de son âme sœur. Parce qu'il en était sûr, même si cela faisait très niai, c'était bel et bien sa moitié…

 **OoO**

Hermione courrait presque dans le couloir, elle n'avait que faire des qu'en dira t- on. Elle voulait simplement rejoindre cette salle où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. La bibliothèque ? Une bonne vieille excuse qu'elle sortait à chaque fois. Harry le savait mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait dire quoi que ce soit…

La rouge et or passa devant un groupe d'élève qui la regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait Hermione Granger, l'élève modèle de l'école, courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses cheveux indomptables bien plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et le souffle court.

La jeune fille finit par arriver dans une zone déserte du château et franchit la porte de la fameuse salle de classe, après un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir été vue.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, une voix s'éleva.

-J'ai presque faillit attendre, Granger.

Ladite Granger sourit, amusée par l'appellation.

-Je ne m'en excuserais pas, Parkinson.

La Serpentarde sauta de la table où elle s'était assise et s'avança vers elle avec la démarche d'un félin en chasse, ou plutôt d'un serpent cernant sa proie.

A seulement quelques ridicules centimètres l'une de l'autre, les deux demoiselles se dévisageaient, s'évaluaient du regard. Et quand la pression fut trop forte, elles se jetèrent littéralement l'une sur l'autre, basculant au sol au passage. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent et commencèrent un ballet effréné mélangeant coups de langues et gémissements, douceur et brutalité, tendresse et possessivité.

C'était leur moment à elles, leur moment où elles n'avaient plus à être Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson, mais juste Pansy et Hermione. Hermione et Pansy, qui s'aimaient. Et elles allaient se le prouver de la plus belle des façons dans cette salle vide et sombre, entre deux bureaux.

 **OoO**

-Oh putain …

Ron n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop bon. Le jeune homme au dessus de lui avait des doigts de fées et savait exactement comment lui faire perdre pied.

Il n'avait pas à proprement dit mentit. Il était bien au parc, mais avait finit par semer Dean dans un couloir. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui l'accompagnait, mais un certain Serpentard à la peau basanée.

Ron et Blaise entretenaient une relation depuis quelques mois déjà. Au début, ce n'était que purement sexuel et puis les sentiments s'en étaient mêlés. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore révéler leur relation au grand jour, les autres ne comprendraient pas. Pas alors que tout le monde souhaitait le voir épouser et faire de beaux enfants avec Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Mais bientôt, bientôt… Ils ne se cacheraient plus.

En attendant, le basané prenait son plaisir en main.

-Weasley, _haleta t-il,_ tu comptes me laisser tout faire ?

Ron sourit en retour à cette provocation et entreprit de mener son partenaire à l'extase de l'orgasme.

-Et comme ça, Zabini ?

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre après encore quelques minutes à frotter leurs deux corps suants et épuisés.

Main dans la main, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, ils irradiaient le bonheur.

-Bientôt…, _murmura Ron_.

-Bientôt. _Répondit Blaise en le regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'au loin le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel._

 **OoO**

Harry venait de passer une longue et ennuyeuse heure dans l'une des petites cours de l'école, à lire un bouquin tout aussi ennuyant sur l'histoire des baguettes. Soupirant, il se leva et s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe de couloir qu'était Poudlard.

C'est au détour d'un de ces couloirs qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière par une paire de bras puissants. Il fut bientôt plaqué contre un mur, à l'abri des regards alors qu'une bouche avide prenait possession de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et passa les bras autour du cou de son amant. En manque d'air, les deux garçons se lâchèrent à contre cœur.

-Toujours aussi pressé, Malfoy.

Le blond ricana alors qu'il posait son front contre celui d'Harry.

-Avec toi, toujours, Potter, _répondit-il d'une voix rauque_.

Le brun s'avança pour lui voler un tendre baiser. Voyant dans ses yeux le désir qu'il provoquait chez son vis-à-vis, il tira Drago vers son dortoir. En tant que préfet, il avait une chambre personnelle. Le Serpentard se laissa faire docilement. Ils évitèrent habillement de croiser du monde et une fois dans la pièce, Harry jeta son compagnon sur son lit. Il le rejoignit aussitôt après avoir fait valser ses vêtements sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant que le blond ne décide d'accélérer la cadence.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux hommes reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre, souriants. Harry caressait doucement avec son pouce la peau tendre de son amant, ce qui le faisait inlassablement frémir.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago finit par se lever. Il embrassa passionnément le brun et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées à travers la chambre.

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé et au moment où le blond passait la porte, il se retourna.

-A plus, Harry.

-A bientôt, Drago.

Et le blond partit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ces simples mots signifiaient tout pour eux. Tout leur amour. Harry finit par s'endormir, un sourire collé au visage tandis que Drago rejoignait son dortoir, rayonnant.

 **oOoOo**

-Tu devrais changer les tonneaux qui te servent de lunette, Potter.

-Et toi apprendre à fermer ce qui te sert de bouche, Malfoy.

Les deux adolescents se fixaient hargneusement sous l'œil amusé et habitué des autres élèves.

Ron se préparait à faire ravaler à Blaise son sourire arrogant et supérieur. Celui-ci avait la même idée en tête et elle était bien visible de part son attitude.

Pansy, elle, se contentait de détailler Hermione dédaigneusement tandis que celle-ci soupirait, lasse de ces disputes stupides.

Voilà ce qu'on pouvait voir en ce jour ensoleillé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une querelle habituelle entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, entre le trio d'or et celui d'argent.

Mais pour les principaux concernés, cette altercation avait une toute autre signification. Un simple regard suffit à Hermione pour comprendre que Pansy lui donnait rendez-vous dans leur salle de classe, à elles. Elle lui répondit par un discret sourire. Entre deux échanges de coups, Blaise entendit clairement Ron lui dire qu'il le soignerait dans le parc, leur parc. Les piques des deux leaders n'étaient en réalité rien d'autres que des messages cachés, dont eux seuls possédaient le code. Un message qui promettait encore un moment de liberté au détour d'un couloir.

-Je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

-Seamus m'attend au parc pour une partie de Bullbaveuse.

Harry de nouveau seul, déambula dans les couloirs. Mais il savait qu'il ne le serait pas très longtemps, car il avait rendez-vous. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, à l'angle d'un long couloir, une main ferme l'agrippa et il se retrouva collé à un torse.

-Salut, Drago.

-Salut, Harry.

Voici comment les deux trios avaient appris à s'aimer. Un amour caché, au détour d'un couloir.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;)_

 _A bientôt !_

 ** _PS : petite mise à jour, j'ai publié un bonus pour cet OS ("L'enquête de Colin")._**


End file.
